Nous deux
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, UA, SasuNaru, POV Sasu. Naruto et Sasuke reviennent d'un abominable dîner chez ce dernier, ébranlé par tant de haine et de stupidité. Finalement, ils sont mieux tous les deux.


**Nous deux**

**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, pendant un séjour à Londres

**Rating :** K+ (c'est vraiment pas méchant)

**Disclaimer : **Sont pas à moi les petits. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, c'est lui qui les a inventé. Alors bon...

**Résumé : **UA. Sasuke et Naruto reviennent d'un dîner abominable chez la famille de l'Uchiwa. Finalement, ils sont mieux à deux...

**Note :** Donc, j'ai écris cette fic dans ma chambre d'hotel à Londres (d'ailleurs c'est le métro de là-bas que j'avais en tête, avec des rangées de sièges l'une en face de l'autre tout le long). En rentrant le soir par le métro avec ma mère, on a vu un couple de mecs assis pas loin de nous, comme je les ai décris. bon, ils avaient pas la tête de Naruto et Sasuke évidemment, par contre ils avaient l'air complètement blasé. C'est de à que ça m'est venu. Et aussi parce que je me rends compte que même si ça ne se voit pas toujours, des cons, y'en a VRAIMENT partout. Et que des mecs viré de chez eux parce qu'ils étaient homo, j'en connais. Et aussi parce que la famille, on sait tous à quel point ça peut être insupportable, un vrai coupe-gorge. Donc voilà.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je crois que jamais dans le métro nous n'avons été aussi silencieux. Dans le métro ou ailleurs en fait. Naruto n'est jamais silencieux, à part quand il est vraiment perturbé. Cette soirée l'a ébranlé. Je le sais, ça ne fait aucun doute. Tellement silencieux…

Comme d'habitude, nous sommes proches sans en avoir l'air, assis côte à côte contre les vitres de notre wagon, sur ces alignements interminables de sièges aux couleurs affreuses. Il est appuyé les coudes sur ses genoux, légèrement orienté vers moi. Je suis pour ma part enfoncé dans mon siège, jambes à demi croisé, un bras posé négligemment dans son dos, sur le dossier de son propre siège. Moi aussi je suis tourné vers lui, faisant se frôler nos corps sans pour autant osé les emboité franchement. Nos jambes se touchent juste assez pour que ce contact s'en ressente, mais nous ne nous regardons pas. Il fixe le vide à mes pieds, comme moi dans son dos.

Cette soirée a été horrible. Sans doute la pire de celle que nous avons eu à subie depuis que nous sommes ensemble, et dieux sait qu'elles ont été nombreuses. Trop nombreuses.

Pourquoi sommes-nous aller si souvent dîner ou déjeuner chez mes parents, alors que nous n'étions même pas les bienvenus ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'ils finiraient par l'accepter, par nous accepter tous les deux ? J'ai été stupide. Et il en a souffert.

Jusqu'ici, l'animosité générale de ma famille à notre égard ne s'était fait ressentir que de façon détournée. Leur éducation bourgeoise et leur hypocrisie maniérée avait jusqu'à ce soir empêché l'un ou l'autre de notre clan de déclencher un scandale. Mon père, patriarche de son état, y avait veillé avec acharnement, respectant ce principe idiot qui dit que quand on ne parle pas d'une chose, elle n'existe pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, entre le précédent dîner – dont nous avons écourté notre présence en prétextant un malaise quelconque – et ce soir, pour que tout dérape brusquement, que tout éclate.

Naruto bougé, se rapproche de manière imperceptible. Il a besoin de réconfort – il est blessé, autant pour lui que pour moi, et je n'ose rien dire. Je pose discrètement mes doigts sur sa nuque, passant doucement mon pousse dans ses cheveux pour le calmer.

Nous fêtions les 50 ans de mon père. Pas une fête, bien évidemment, mais un repas très formel avec en bonus deux fois plus d'invité que d'ordinaire. Il n'en manquait pas un : les anciens, extrémistes, les tantes et oncles hautains, les cousins pourri gâté, les neveux introvertis, les cousins pestes comme pas possible… et bien sûr mon père, froid et austère, pour diriger tous ce petit monde, ma mère, triste et effacé, et mon frère à qui personne n'adressait la parole. Une ambiance parfaite en somme, bien lourde de tension et d'agressivité mesquine, les rires qui sonnent horriblement faux, les discussions factices…

Nous parlons toujours d'actualité, à un moment ou un autre. Mon père sort un exemplaire d'un journal de droite, genre Le Figaro, et on commente les articles de politique ou d'économie. Ça m'a toujours fait doucement rire, l'importance qu'on se donnait chez nous, comme si nos opinions avaient une quelconque valeur.

Il a fallu qu'on en arrive aux faits divers. Que justement hier, il y ait eu une agression dans le métro vers une heure du matin. Une agression raciste.

« Franchement, moi, tant que ça concerne un noir, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en faire toute une histoire. Ils ont qu'à nous parler des pédés pendant qu'on y est. »

Il a sorti ça comme ça, cet enfoiré. L'abominable frère aîné de mon père, noyé dans un océan puant d'orgueil et de convictions absurdes. Il nous a jeté un regard appuyé, nous adressant clairement la remarque, avec un petit rictus salace. Un type obscène.

« Ça suffit. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler de ça. » a immédiatement répliqué mon père, avec une moue méprisante sur le « ça ». « Ça », cette maladie infamante, cette tâche indélébile dans notre famille. Mon homosexualité.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Parlons-en justement. »

Ça, c'était ma plus vieille cousine, une jeune femme calculatrice et ambitieuse, sourire mielleux et langue de vipère. Tout à coup la retenue, la politesse, la bienséance typique de notre maison, tout ça a volé en éclat. Et tout a été dit.

Ils nous ont insultés copieusement, Naruto était immobile, terrifié, il broyait ma main sous la table et je tentais de nous protéger tant bien que mal de leur venin. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là-dessus. Puisque les vannes étaient ouvertes, autant en profité.

Tout y est passé. Les penchant pour l'alcool, l'adultère, les problèmes avec la justice, la fraude au fisc et à l'assurance, des histoires plus crades encore. Tout le monde s'est levé, les verres et les assiettes ont commencé à voler, les mots ont dépassé la pensée ou l'on au contraire libéré, pour la première fois. Nous étions atterrés, blasé par cet étalage sans cohérence de stupidité. Dans la foulée, j'ai appris qu'il était très peu probable que mon père soit mon géniteur, qu'Itachi et moi étions déshérités, et que ma cousine avait été forcée d'avorter le mois dernier par mon oncle, qui jugeait son fiancé « indigne de l'ensemencer ». Des horreurs. Des horreurs à n'en plus finir.

Nous avons fui l'imposante demeure familiale quand la sœur cadette de ma mère s'est évanouit, achevé par un énième verre de whisky mélangé à ses calmants. Son fils ainé s'est rapproché de moi, et m'a discrètement lâché un « filer, c'est le moment ». J'ai pris Naruto par la main, j'ai chopé au passage nos manteaux, et nous avons quitté en catastrophe la scène tragique du drame familial.

Encore quatre stations à attendre. Le métro est presque vide, à part une jeune punk en jupe écossaise et cheveux violets, et un couple de quadragénaire en tenue de soirée. Je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient, eux, si je prenais Naruto dans mes bras et que je l'embrassais. Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant, mais comment savoir ? Mes parents non plus n'ont pas l'air con quand on les voit. Tous les membres de ma famille semblent parfaitement dignes et distingués, des modèles de vertus. Et pourtant… ils collectionnent les vices et les défauts. Avare, cupide, raciste, déloyaux… de vrais connards. Se prenant pour les rois du monde et près à tous, mais vraiment tous, pour préserver la réputation de leur nom. Ils avaient payé une fortune les flics et les parents du meilleur ami de mon frère pour qu'il n'aille pas chercher derrière la thèse du suicide avancé pour la mort de celui-ci : Itachi l'avait tué, et tout le monde le savait chez eux. C'était pareil pour Naruto et moi : on n'en parlait pas parce que c'était le déshonneur, et on nous accueillait à la maison simplement pour maintenir l'illusion de la famille parfaite. J'avais appris à les détester sagement, au fil des années.

« Naruto… Je suis désolé. »

Il ne répond rien.

XxX

Tous ce qu'il y a dans notre appartement, et l'appartement en lui-même, tout cela, nous l'avons payé nous-même. Tout est à nous. Jamais mes parents ne nous ont aidés financièrement, parce que j'aurais préféré mourir que de leur demander leur aide. J'ai décidé de me démerder tout seul le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de Naruto, le jour où j'ai compris qu'on n'aurait jamais la paix, tous les deux. Naruto adore cet appartement.

« Écoute Naru… Oublie ça d'accord ? N'y pense plus. »

De toute façon, c'est fini tout ça. Hors de question que Naruto doive subir ça à nouveau.

« Ils font vraiment peur, chez toi. »

Je le prends dans mes bras, le sers contre moi aussi fort que je peux.

« Je t'aime tu sais ? »

Je sais qu'il aime quand je le lui dis. Je suis plutôt avare de mots, et il fait souvent la conversation tout seul.

« Tu m'embrasses ? »

Je sais aussi qu'il a toujours du mal à réaliser, pour nous. Qu'il se réveille toujours la nuit en cherchant mon corps sous ses doigts parce qu'il n'est plus vraiment sûr que tout ça soit réel. Il me le demande souvent. « Embrasse-moi ». Il y a toujours une sorte angoisse dans sa façon de me le demander, comme si il avait peur que je refuse. Et je l'embrasse tous le temps, dès que je peux. Demain, en allant bosser, on reprendra le métro. On s'amusera à regarder les gens, à leur inventer des vies, et je le regarderais rire. On oubliera tout ça. On restera ensemble.

_FIN_

* * *

Et voilà. Voili voilà. Bon, j'ai plus rien à dire alors... Je dis rien. A plus !


End file.
